


you want your stage name to be what

by zhengtng



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: i cant believe i almost biased a man named ocean smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengtng/pseuds/zhengtng
Summary: fearless leader: heyfearless leader: i have to send an email to ceo-nim about the name’s were gonna use during debutfearless leader: if you wanna use a stage name speak now or forever hold your peace





	you want your stage name to be what

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a super short texting au that came into fruition as i was doing my hair and remembered that i almost had to bias a man named park ocean
> 
> feel free to scream at me on twitter @chaeunwus, curious cat https://curiouscat.me/zhengtng or on tumblr @zhengtng

_[official group (5)]_

**fearless leader** : hey  
 **fearless leader** : i have to send an email to ceo-nim about the name’s were gonna use during debut  
 **fearless leader** : if you wanna use a stage name speak now or forever hold your peace  
  
 **maknae** : i’m just using chan :D  
  
 **the other parent** : hun or donghun, either work  
  
 **bk in the house** : i’m using jason  
  
 **fearless leader:** someone had to be different  
  
 **bk in the house** : oh just you wait  
  
 **sehwho** : i’m gonna use wow  
  
 **donghun** : excuse me

**sehwho** : bc i'm so wow ~  
  
 **bk in the house** : i tried talking him out of it   
**bk in the house** : it didn’t work   
  
**makane** : is it too late to go back to jyp  
  
 **bk in the house** : chris would take us back   
  
**fearless leader** : ok calm down children  
 **fearless leader** : wow it is   
  
**makane:** jun hyung what r u gonna use  
  
 **fearless leader:** uhh i was thinking ocean  
  
 **the other parent:** ex cu se me  
  
 **bk in the house:** like  
 **bk in the house:** the water that surrounds us  
 **bk in the house:** that ocean  
  
 **fearless leader:** no like frank ocean  
  
 **the other parent:** please tell me your joking  
  
 **fearless leader:** sehyoon hyung wants to use wow!  
  
 **the other parent** : exactly only one non-normal stage name allowed  
  
 **fearless leader:** jason isn’t normal  
  
 **the other parent** : it’s a perfectly normal english name  
 **the other parent** : go do rock paper scissors  
  
 **sehwho** : I WON HAH  
  
 **fearless leader:** fine  
 **fearless leader** : i’ll just go by jun   
  
**bk in the house** : you are never  
 **bk in the house** : EVER  
 **bk in the house** : living this down  
  
 **maknae** : i repeat: is it too late to go back to jyp  
  
  



End file.
